1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing device which makes an image formation device form an image of a map, and a recording medium storing an image processing program which, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to function as such an image processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been suggested techniques of displaying a print pre-view image so that a user can review and confirm the contents of an image to be printed on a printing sheet before it is actually printed when, for example, the user intends to print a web page. Making use of such a technique, the user can have a desired printout of the image.